Dead Inside
by Doomsday Salad
Summary: Also posted on FIMfiction. A war had started a few years ago in Equestria. Things outside of Equestria decided they want the power, that they want to rule. Almost all princesses had disappeared, only one remaining. And she can't handle it anymore. The stress is too much for her. The death rate too high. Her friends missing, along with the princesses. She feels dead inside.


**Dead Inside**

Princess Twilight Sparkle stared down at the soldiers, training for the next battle. No time to mourn the fallen. No time to relax. Just no time for anything that involves being a normal pony, not a soldier. Only time to train, battle, and survive. Only time to make sure innocent stay that way, and stay alive, while they sacrifice their lives...

Twilight Sparkle felt a bitter taste in her mouth as she remembered the battle that had only happened a short while ago, and as she thought about why all of this is going on.'War. War is going on,'She thought, feeling numb on the inside, wishing this all was a twisted dream.'No one left to lead but me... But why me? I can't handle it anymore..

'I've seen too much happen to Equestria. So many ponies dying each day, because of this... This terrible war. A war we never needed, nor ever wanted to take part in... Searches for missing ponies are still going on- the ones for the other Princesses being the main ones, obviously... And the private one I sent to find my friends are still going on, I hope... I don't think we'll find them though...

'What have we done, to deserve something like this? We all have tried to do no wrong, and have tried to make peace... But they keep attacking. Keep coming, like a never ending wave of death and horror. Please, give me answers! What do I do!? This is too much for me...'Twilight Sparkle looked up, feeling tears threatening to fall. But she knew she couldn't let them fall. She had to stay strong for her citizens.

'My citizens,'She thought, shaking her head slowly.'No. These are Celestia's citizens, not mine. Celestia should be the one leading this. These are all her citizens, and I'm being forced to do this job... Where did they all go? Did the abandon us? Do they think we won't be able to win?... This troubles me, troubles me greatly. And kills me on the inside.'She looked around, glancing at the mirror on the wall. If her friends saw her now, they would hardly recognize the pony she saw in the mirror.

Her fur was matted and unkempt, burn marks from the recent battle still there; she wasn't going to bother with fixing it now, the thoughts in her head muddling with the things she was supposed to do. Her mane was also unkempt, resembling Rainbow Dash's hair, but it was caked with dry blood and dirt, as she didn't bother trying to fix it. Her face appears normal on one side, but if she turned her head... You'd see why she wouldn't have been easily recognizable anymore.

Her ear was nearly completely torn off, the area it was torn at black with burns, and red with the scar it left. From that point, a long, rough, and angry scar ran down the side of her head, down her eye, and across her snout. Minor scars and burns also littered the area around it, and the scar still looked like a fresh wound. The doctors had told her she wouldn't be able to smell out of one nostril, or see out of that eye ever again.

Her wings were both slightly mangled and scarred as well; one having a scar as angry as one on her face. One of them was more crooked than the other, showing she wasn't able to heal it correctly, and that her flying may be more awkward than it ever was. Her horn... It was terrible. It was broken at the tip, and littered with scratches and cracks, making it near impossible for her to ever use magic again. Bandages covered most of her body, as she was healing from charging into the battle.

She frowned, and sighed softly, as she remembered it; feeling as if it was still happening. She could still smell the rotting scent of freshly killed ponies, and the metallic smell of blood punctured the air. She shuddered at those memories, getting lost in the flashback; getting lost in the fact that she was nearly killed that day.

* * *

_ The day had started out as a beautiful, sunny day in the shining city of Canterlot. Ponies clopped around, shopping and talking, not aware of the battle that was slowly approaching them. Not aware most of them were about to be killed in cold blood._

_ The first sign that battle was approaching, was the sound of marching. It wasn't unusual for the ponies walking around to hear that sound, though- The army usually marched around, practicing formations in the city, for when battle in any city was necessary. So, they had just ignored the sign, thinking it was their army, and not the enemies._

_ The second sign was when the Forcefield surrounding it started to shudder and crack, as if someone was destroying it somehow. This time, a few ponies decided to hide, feeling something off about this. The rest just thought it was just their imagination, and kept moving along, soon to regret brushing it off._

_ The last sign, was when it actually started. It was too late for the ponies to hide now, as the enemy came upon them. The sight would simply be said,'A bath of blood, organs serving as the bubbles for it, and the enemy as the child playing with it.' Ponies were slaughtered in anyway imaginable, their agonized screams echoing and mixing together with the laughter and yells of the enemy._

_ The Equestria Army was quickly upon them, having gotten ready the second they noticed the marching sound coming outside. Princess Twilight Sparkle was forced to sit and watch it go on, the sight sickening her to the core. She wanted to help, but the soldiers guarding her wouldn't allow it. She just watched, as pony soldiers and citizen ponies were slaughtered by the enemy, the screams intensifying. The enemy was suffering losses, but not as many as the Pony Army was hoping._

_ Princess Twilight Sparkle escaped her guards, not able to stand watching anymore. She dove into battle, trying to help. She managed to take enemies down, but was soon knocked down by one of the enemies, bleeding profusely. She knew at that moment she was defeated, and she attempted to stand up. The enemy that pushed her down stomped on her back, causing her to squeal in pain. He laughed, delighted in her pain. His eyes fixed on her face, freezing her in that instant. He started to speak, his voice hoarse, deep, and evil in all senses of the word._

_ 'Well well well... The final princess finally decides to attack us head-on, and not make her poor, poor ponies do all the work? Heheheh... It didn't go as you planned, now did it, Princess?'The enemy sneered down at her, an evil glint in his eyes.'Don't worry. Your death will be slow and painful, so your citizens spirits will be broken! Hahaha! No one can stop us now!'_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle didn't know what happened after that, as she had fainted from the intense pain. She only knows that she is alive on the outside. But on the inside, she didn't feel like she was alive...

'I can't defend my fellow ponies much longer. I feel as if I am going to snap someday... The pain inside is so great, I feel numb. No one can tell I'm in pain- all the people able to do that are probably dead, rotting somewhere. I'm alone. All alone... And I don't think I can handle it much longer... Celestia made a mistake by making me a princess, I can't handle this responsibility...

'The Pony army was able to save me from dying today... But only saved me from dying on the outside.

'... On the inside, I'm far too gone to live. I'm dead. My soul is dead. My whole spirit. My mind feels dead. I feel numb, like I'm not there. I am dead, they just don't know it. I'm dead...

'Dead inside...'

* * *

**A/N:** _I like writing junk like this I guess... Heh. Well, Read and Review! Leave a favorite if you want!  
_

_This will remain a oneshot, unless others want it to become a story. I have the idea in my head, you know. :)_


End file.
